Coupable malgré elle
by Plat0nic
Summary: One-Shot Quand la culpabilité est un fardeau trop lourd à porter, les conséquences en sont démesurées...


Titre : Derniers instants d'une sacrifiée

Auteur : Didi / Plat0nic

Age : 14 ans

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Coupable malgré elle...**_

_Dix ans plus tôt..._

Les événements de la journée avaient eu raison de moi. Je me tenais là, sous le ciel étoilée, offerte aux regards de mes deux seuls compagnons restants. Je ne savais que faire, quoi dire, quoi même penser. Obito est mort, voilà la seule chose dont j'étais sûre. Dans la pénombre vespérale, mes larmes coulèrent une seconde fois. Cela ne suffisait guère à épancher ma peine, mais je ne pouvais me retenir.

« Obito t'aimait... Il t'adorait même plus que tout au monde... »

Cette phrase ne cessait de résonner dans mon esprit anéanti. Je m'étais promis de lui faire part de mes sentiments dès que la guerre prendrait fin... alors pourquoi n'était-il plus à mes côtés, maintenant ? Pourquoi n'étais-je donc pas capable de protéger ceux qui me sont chers, comme lui ? Etais-je donc faible à ce point-là ? Un ninja médical qui ne sauvait pas de vie encombrait ses compagnons. A cette pensée, mes sanglots redoublèrent, troublant le silence presque morbide des lieux. « Obito, je t'aime ! », mon corps entier désirait le clamer aux étoiles, en un cri de détresse que seul lui pourrait ouïr.

Lui qui avait le courage et la force d'un lion, mêlés à l'innocence et la fragilité d'un ange. Il était temps pour celui-ci de regagner ses pénates, parmi les siens.

« Obito, nous vois-tu de là où tu es ? Grâce à toi, nous sommes encore en vie. Les étoiles brillent d'un rare éclat, ce soir. Serait-ce un signe de ta part ?

- Rin... »

Je me retournai, surprise. Kakashi était réveillé, et me fixait de son unique oeil valide, pour l'instant. Je lui avais fait le serment de respecter les règles à la lettre, de ce fait, j'essuyais avec empressement mes pleurs, du revers de la main. Obito était mort avec bravoure, je ne devais en aucun cas m'apitoyer sur son sort. Mon partenaire n'apprécierait sûrement pas.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal à l'oeil ? lui demandai-je, soucieuse.

- C'est supportable, me répondit-il laconiquement. »

Nous restâmes une longue minute interdits, tout deux scrutant la voûte céleste.

« C'est ici que j'ai le plus mal, m'avoua-t-il en désignant de sa main, sa poitrine. Obito... n'était pas qu'un casse-pied et un lâche pour moi... C'était mon coéquipier... et mon ami. »

Abasourdie par la vue d'un Kakashi désemparé, je le pris instinctivement dans mes bras. Nous partagions la même affliction, il fallait se serrer les coudes pour surmonter cette épreuve, arrivée trop tôt dans nos vies jusqu'alors monotones.

« Si j'avais su... Si j'avais été moins rigide sur les lois... Ce drame n'aurait pas eu lieu. Et nous serions ici, avec lui, à nous chamailler comme d'habitude, se lamenta-t-il, tourmenté par les regrets.

- Avec des « si », on pourrait refaire un monde où la guerre n'existerait pas...

- Rin... je ne mérite pas le grade de Jônin...

- Kakashi, ne dis pas de sottises pareilles, le réprimandai-je doucement. Tu en as les capacités, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de ce qui s'est produit, je... »

Ma phrase ne put être achevée, tant la stupéfaction qui me gagna était grande. Je pris conscience d'un fait, et de taille : indirectement, j'étais l'élement déclencheur. En effet, si j'avais été un tantinet plus attentive et moins faible, rien ne se serait passé. Je ne me serais pas faite enlever et nous aurions pu mener notre mission à bien. En somme, ma faiblesse avait causé la mort de celui que j'aimais.

« Tu... ?

- Oh mon Dieu... m'exclamai-je, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. »

Impulsivement, sous l'incompréhension de Kakashi, je courus droit devant moi, de toutes mes forces, comme pour chasser cette pointe de culpabilité qui s'insinuait de plus en plus dans mon âme. Cette dure vérité m'entraîna dans un état second, dépourvu de discernement. Sensei et Kakashi, harassés de leur éprouvante journée, ne purent me rattraper. J'entendais seulement, au loin, leurs « Rin ! » désespérés. Le vent glacial me fouettait le visage et le sang s'agitait frénétiquement au niveau de mes tempes. J'ignorais où ma folle course me conduisait, mais courir était devenu un besoin vital, la cadence de mes pieds rythmait avec les battements de mon coeur. Si l'un s'éteignait, l'autre le suivrait inéluctablement.

Soudain, le sol rugueux se déroba pour laisser place au vide. La chute promettait d'être longue, en revanche, ma mort imminente. Essayant de mon mieux d'adhérer à la paroi rocheuse à l'aide de mon chakra, je tentai de rétablir ma position. Peine perdue, mes dernières ressources s'avéraient être taries. Dans ces conditions-ci, je me résignai à mon sort. Obito, du ciel, voulait sûrement me châtier pour avoir entraîné son décès. Et j'étais impuissante face à sa volonté. Impuissante parce que fautive. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Je fermai les yeux. Non, je ne regrettais rien. Avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité éternelle, je me servis de mon ultime goutte d'énergie :

« Pardonne-moi Obito... Je t'aime ! »

_**Fin **_

**Blabla de l'auteure **: Bonsoir mes petits cocos ). Et bien, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'étais pas revenue avec de nouvelles histoires ! Excusez-moi mais le syndrôme de la page blanche m'a atteint de plein fouet. Alors voilà, je me retrouve devant une alternative cruciale. Pour m'aider, il serait sympathique de votre part de répondre à cette question : est-ce que ça vous a plu ?

Bien sûr, les critiques sont les bienvenues, spécialement celles qui m'aideront à progresser car j'ai la légère impression qu'il manque quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Et merci à Hitto-sama d'être passée :). J'ai corrigé les faute mais pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même, il va falloir attendre un peu.

_Plat0nic_


End file.
